Mary's Lamb
by GA is my Guilty Pleasure
Summary: They thought it was just a children's song. Oh how wrong they were. Will a panicky Sam be able to pull himself together to save an agonized Dean?
1. Dreams

1**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Supernatural characters. **Stares longingly at Jensen Ackles. Sighs. Bangs head on desk.**

Sam's hand shot out and grasped the back of Dean's jacket. He was barely able to keep Dean from taking a nose dive onto the pavement. He was amazed that Dean hadn't passed out yet as he stumbled from the bar. The blood was still oozing down, sliding over the goofy grin that was plastered to his face. His eyes darted wildly and couldn't seem to focus. He suddenly lurched forward as his feet shot out from beneath him. Sam desperately tried to keep him upright, but failed. Dean got a face full of parking lot. Laughter shook his body as he sat up slowly.

"Sammy. You know what? I think I got his wallet. You know, when he was sittin on me."

He triumphantly whipped a brown leather wallet from his back pocket. He awkwardly chucked toward Sam. It sailed a few feet over Sam's head and landing with a thud it skid across the pavement. It came to rest under a small red car. Dean again shook with laughter. Sam grunted as he dropped to the ground. He flattened himself and slid under the car. He pulled out the old, worn wallet. Flipping to the license he couldn't help but let out a small snort as he stared down at his brother's picture.

"Dean. This is your wallet."

Sam turned to Dean who was now busy throwing rocks at a tree. He wasn't having much luck getting the rocks to go straight.

"What wallet?"

"Yeah. Okay. Let's go there big boy." Sam hauled Dean off the ground and once again they made there way toward Dean's impala.

"Where er we gointa?" Dean's words were jumbled and slurred.

"Back to the hotel. We need to get you cleaned up. I am really hoping it's the tequila talking. If you have a concussion we are screwed. We have no money. At all. Thanks to you and all the tequila you just downed. We would of been fine, probably would of got some money from that guy you were hustling. But no. One shot, two shot, three shots, four. You should of stopped than but you just had to have five. Then you had to get a beer bottle over the head. Smooth one there Dean." Sam knew he should get this all out while his brother was on the verge of passing out. Had Dean been fully aware of what Sam was saying, Sam would be in a painful position and pinned to the ground.

"Sammy, I like TEQUILA! Lets get some."

"We'll see how you like when it's comin back up." Sam waited for a slurred argument, but it never came. Instead there was a loud groan as Dean crumpled to the ground. Sam looked down and sighed. He heaved Dean up into a fireman's carry.

"Holy crap, Dean! No more burgers for you." Sam strained under his brothers weight. He carefully slid Dean into the passenger seat of the Impala. As he climbed into the drivers side Dean puked all over the floorboard. Sam cringed at the thought of cleaning that up later. Dean mumbled something that was incoherent before passing back out. Sam tore off down the road. He couldn't help but grin as he thought about how pissed Dean would be if he knew Sam was being so hard on his baby. He took a sharp turn into the hotel as Dean once again hurled all over the car. After successfully carrying his brothers limp body into the shabby room, Sam set to work on Dean's forehead. He pulled out the ugly, brown chunk of glass, cringing as more blood poured out. He then disinfected the area and started the stitches. There were barely enough supplies to pull it off, but he was able to make it work. He tucked Dean in and smiled as he thought of how cranky Dean was going to be tomorrow. He headed out side to scrub the puke and blood off the Impala's interior.

"_Mary had a little lamb, whose fleece was white as..." Dean tried to move, tried to get up. Something was holding him down. He struggled to break free as the small children started closing in on him. _

"_And everywhere that Mary went the lamb was ..." Dean's eyes darted from one face to the next. He counted seven. All dressed in white. All singing. The harder he fought to get away the tighter he was held down. His eyes flashed around the room he was in. White. Everything was white. With the exception of one of the walls which contained some paintings. Well more like satanic symbols. Under the symbols in what appeared to be blood was a drawing of a large ...Lamb? _

_The children suddenly fell silent as a girl stepped into the circle. She had flowing brown hair that she quickly swept up into a messy bun. Her eyes looked Dean up and down. Her gaze became set on his. She gave him a devilish grin as she knelt beside him. She snapped her fingers and a young boy stepped forward, producing a large dagger from his back pocket. He laid it in the girls open hand. He stepped back into place as she began to mutter some words that Dean couldn't quite pick out. She raised the dagger over her head. Dean tried to scream, but nothing came out. In one swift movement she plunged the dagger deep into his stomach..._

"Dean! Dean!" Sam burst out of the bathroom only half dressed with sopping wet hair. He ran to his brothers side. Sam gasped as he looked down at his brother. His pale skin glistened with sweat even though his teeth were chattering. His face was contorted in pain. His breath was coming out in short burst and he was grasping his stomach. "Dean? What's wrong? Come on man. Talk to me."

"Sammy! It hurts. Sammy!"

"Dean? What hurts? Your head?"

"Sammy. My stomach. Make it stop." Sam ripped the covers off of Dean and was shocked at what he saw. His brother was laying in a pool of blood that kept growing every second. The blood seemed to be pouring from his stomach. Sam ripped Dean's shirt off to reveal more blood gushing out. Sam searched Dean's stomach , but couldn't find the source. Sam balled up the blanket and pushed against Dean in hopes of stopping the bleeding. It seemed to help and the blood soon seemed to be coming out in no more than trickle. There was still so much blood on Dean that Sam couldn't find the source.

Sam dragged Dean into the small bathroom and heaved him into the tub. He quickly rinsed off the blood. Dean started to shake violently. Sam wrapped him in a towel and pulled him out of the tub. He carefully laid Dean on the clean bed. He closely inspected Dean's stomach, but found nothing out of the ordinary. There weren't even any bruises or small cuts. The only things there were a few old scars. Wait! Sam had never seen that scar before...

Soooooo? Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know, please. Open to all hints and criticism!


	2. Bruises

1**Disclaimer: **Don't own um, just wish I did.

Sam placed a hand on Dean's forehead. His skin felt cold and clammy. He was so pale that Sam was having trouble determining what was Dean and what was old hotel sheet. His breathing was shallow and came out in short, rapid bursts. Sam quickly took his pulse. It was weak, but rapid. It was just as Sam feared. Dean was going into shock.

Sam was now in panic mode. After pacing the room for several minutes he collapsed into a chair. He took several deep breaths to try and calm down enough to think things through. His panic soon turned to anger. He was angry at Dean for letting this happen. But mostly he was mad at himself. If it were him lying on that bed then Dean would know what to do. He always knew what to do. He never panicked and was always there for Sam. Dean would probably already know what was going on and have it fixed. Hell. Dean would of known something was wrong before anything even happened. It had always been like that.

Sam knew his brother and could usually tell when something was wrong and what Dean was feeling. Usually being the key word. Dean on the other hand ALWAYS knew what '_his'_ Sammy was feeling. Dean often knew before Sam. When they were younger he had found it to be comforting. He always felt safe knowing that Dean understood him and would always know what to do. Without him Sam would of never made it out of their childhood sane. Their father knew nothing of Sam's real wants and needs. But with Dean there it was bearable.

When they got into their teens Sam found the whole thing to be annoying. The harder he tried to hide his emotions the easier it seemed for Dean to know them and the harder it became for Sam to know Dean's. He wasn't sure which was more frustrating. Dean knowing EVERYTHING or Sam knowing nothing. Dean knowing he was frustrated was frustrating enough. He was just glad that since they were grown know Dean at least pretended to be oblivious. He wasn't, but he tried not to let it show. That much.

Sam's thoughts turned to their childhood and how hard it had been for them. Looking back on it now made him really think about how estranged it was. They never stayed anywhere for more then a month. Never long enough to make friends or create a feeling of home. When he was little it didn't matter to Sam. He had Dean and that was all he needed. Dean was the equivalent of fifty friends, only better. To Sam home was always wherever Dean was. His thoughts were interrupted by a deafening groan.

"Dean!"

He rushed over to the bed. Dropping to his knees he scooped Dean's hand into his own. At the sound of Sam calling his name Dean's eyes slid open.

"Sammy?"

"It's okay, Dean. I'm right here. You're okay."

"Sammy. What's goin on?"

"To tell you the truth I don't really know. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was hustling some guy at pool. Where are we? What happened?"

"We're in the hotel. You mean you don't remember the fight or waking up screaming in agony. You don't remember all the blood."

"Sammy! What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Dean tried to sit up but his face contorted in pain. He grasped his stomach and laid back down.

"Dean!"

"Sammy? What's going on? Tell me."

Sam tried as hard as he could to suppress the anger and panic, but quickly became overwhelmed.

"Why don't you tell me! You're the one who went and got plastered last night. You're the one who had to go and start some little riot! I was the one that had to drag your sorry ass out of there. Then to top off that little outing you had to bleed and puke all over the Impala.. I had to scrub it out for over TWO hours! We wouldn't big brother to get upset about his baby, now would we? If only you had just left me alone! Jess would still-"

Sam fell silent as he looked at Dean's face.

"Sammy..."

His voice soft and comforting. All of Sam's anger melted away as the worry came flooding back. He sat next to Dean on the bed. A few tears managed to escape as he looked his brother over. Some of his color had returned, but he was still clutching his stomach. Even though sweat poured out of him his teeth were violently chattering. He placed a weak, shaking hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Dean! It's just that I was so scared and I didn't know what to do."

"Explain what happened."

"Well, you woke up screaming so I came over to the bed to see what was wrong. You kept mumbling about your stomach so I looked and there was blood pouring out of you. I tried to stop it and it seemed like it took forever. I got you cleaned up, but I couldn't find where it came from."

"What do you mean?"

"Lift up your shirt."

Dean gingerly pulled his shirt up enough so that they could see his stomach. He gasped at what was there. A small ugly scar he had never seen was surrounded by a deep purple bruise. Both of there eyes widened as they watched the bruise creep to Dean's side.

"Sammy! What's happening to me?"

His voice was filled with a few types of emotion Sam had never heard from him before. Fear and panic...

How did ya like. Magic? Crap? Just wanna know.


	3. Little girls

1**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still don't own them.

"Sam, I'm fine. I just need something to eat."

"Well, just let me go get it. What do you want?"

"No. We'll both go. On our way into town I noticed there was a burger joint a few blocks down. It's not that far and we won't be out for too long."

"Dean, I think you should stay here and rest. You look really tired. I mean after all you went through last night-"

"Oh, cut the girl crap. I'm fine and we're both goin. Now come on. I'm hungry."

Sam was beat and they both knew it. He knew better than to push the subject as they headed out. He automatically made his way to the passenger side.

"No. You drive."

Sam stared blankly at his brother. He was so stunned at the words that just came out of Dean's mouth that he didn't even notice the keys that were hurtling toward him. They caught him just above the eye before falling to the ground. He didn't flinch or anything. Just stood there.

"Sammy?.."

Sam snapped back to life. He bent down and scooped up the keys. He stood back up slowly. His eyes looked Dean over. They then settled on his face looking for even a hint of pain, fear, or exhaustion. All that Sam saw was annoyance.

"Dammit, Sam! Either you get your ass in the drivers seat or I'm taken the keys and leavin you here."

"Fine." Sam got in the car and watched as Dean slowly lowered himself into the passenger seat. "It's just that you never let me drive."

"I'm tryin that whole 'open to new ideas' thing. But if ya want I can ban you from comeing within ten feet of the car at all times."

"Smartass"

"Geek."

Sam strolled into the small café as Dean gingerly followed. They made their way to the nearest booth. As they sat down a large, middle aged woman came out of the kitchen. Her grey hair was done up in a beehive do. She wore a light blue outfit with an at-one-time-may-have-been-white, grease covered apron. Her name-tag read 'Sally Sue'. She looked at Sam and then her eyes wandered to Dean.

"You alright boy. If you gotta hurl then there's a bathroom 'round that corner."

"I'll be fine. It's just been a bad day."

"If you say so." she shot him a skeptical look before adding, "Well now. What can I get you boys?"

"I'll take a hamburger, an order of fries, and a coffee. Dean?"

"I think I will just have a cheeseburger, an order of fries, a large coffee and do you happen to have any cherry pie?"

"Why yes we do."

"Alright then. I'll take two slices of that too. Thanks."

"Well now. You are welcome. It'll be a few moments now."

She headed back toward the kitchen. When she reached the door she turned back and gazed at them. She looked at Dean as if she were expecting him to drop dead at any moment. Dean looked up and noticed she was starring. She quickly rushed into the kitchen. Both boys looked up as the bell over the door rang. A little girl with blonde, curly pigtails came skipping in. She was wearing a sun dress covered in Sunflowers and had a floppy doll clutched in one hand. She skipped up to the counter. Choosing the seat closest to the boys she plopped down. Sam looked back at Dean. He had an unusual look in his eyes.

"Hey man. What's wrong?"

"That girl. There's something about her. It's like I know her from somewhere. Somewhere unpleasant." A sudden wave of nausea fell over Dean. "Dude, I gotta pee."

"I'm not sure if it's your complete lack of hygiene or the fact that you have no manners to speak of that drive the girls crazy."

"Haha. Very funny. I don't see um all over you there Sammy."

Dean stood slowly and started to make his way to the restroom. He was halfway there when someone grabbed his hand. He turned and found himself facing the little girl.

"Hi, Dean. You were a naughty boy. You didn't play fair. Now you have to go to time out."

Dean tried to pull away but she just gripped his hand tighter. Sam saw what was happening. He shot out of the booth as the girl started to sing 'Mary had a little lamb'. He watched in horror as Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He noticed his brother start to sway dangerously.

"Dean!"

Sam tried to grab him but it was too late. Dean's knees buckled and he was sent hurtling toward the hard linoleum. On the way down his chest collided with a table. There was a sickening crunch as his ribs cracked. Sam dropped to his knees. He pulled Dean into his lap.

"What did you do to him!"

The girl simply looked down at Dean and smiled. She then casually skipped out the door. Sam turned his attention back to his unconscious brother.

"Dean! Dean? Come on, man! Stay with me. Stay with my voice."

He could feel Dean's heart racing and see his eyes darting under his eyelids.

"Nooo, go away. Stop."

"Dean!"

His eyes snapped open and went wild until they came to rest on Sam.

"Sammy!"

"It's alright. I'm here."

Sam pulled Dean to his feet so they could make their way to the Impala. They had just reached the passenger side when Dean's knees gave. He started to wheeze and shake. Sam got him in the seat just as he started clawing at his neck and chest. His eyes were wide and panic flashed through them.

"Dean! Stop it. Let me see."

Sam smacked him in the side of the head. Dean hesitated for a moment giving Sam just enough time to rip his shirt open. His eyes lingered on the scar. The bruising around had stopped growing but still looked bad. His eyes made their way up to his ribs. He was startled at how the quickly the ugly bruise that went horizontally across his chest had formed. He could see a large lump where one of the ribs appeared to be broken.

"Dean. Look at me. You are going to be okay but we have to go to the hospital now. I think you probably punctured a lung. No big deal."

His voice was calm and even until he got to the last sentence. His voice cracked as he noticed the love and trust that his big brother looked at him with. He fought back the tears. He jumped into the car and tore off toward the hospital. They pulled up to the emergency room. Sam ran to Dean. He picked him up and gasped. Their was blueish tint to Dean's lips...

How did you like it? Better or Worse then the other 2? Just gotta know.


	4. Hospitals

1**Disclaimer:** i don't own any supernatural characters... why must you torture me

Sorry it took so long for an update.(homework can be evil and it is just a way for teachers to steal away our youth!)

The young doctor made her way to the waiting room. Upon arrival she quickly scanned the small room. An elderly woman sat with a small child bouncing on her knee and a few chairs over there was a woman who appeared to be about thirty. She had to look around the room again before she noticed him. He was sitting in the corner. His hands wringing nervously in his lap. His head bowed.

"Mr. Winchester?"

Sam shot up from his seat. His eyes were tired and bloodshot. It had been three hours since they arrived at the hospital. The sun had set and the temperature had dropped. It only took him two large strides to cross the tiny room. He was now face to face with the doctor.

"Dean? How is he?"

"Your brothers resting. He has three cracked ribs and a punctured lung. We were able to reflate it. He will be fine if he is given the time to rest and heal. I would like to keep him over night though. The bruising on his stomach worries me. When he came in he was pretty out of it. He was screaming 'Sammy! Sammy!'. The only other thing we could get out of him was his name. After that he started slipping in and out of consciousness. We got him calmed down enough to get him into his room. He then proceeded to try and leave. When we tried to sedate him he began screaming about lambs, children, and sacrifices. He even went as far as trying to attack one of the female nurses. He is currently sedated but if he doesn't calm down..."

"When can I see him?"

"Oh. Of course. You can see him now. He is down in room 227. Just follow this hallway around the corner. It is down at the end."

Sam tore off down the hallway. He whipped around the corner only to collide with a nurse. Papers went flying everywhere. Sam looked down at the woman spread across the floor. She looked very young. Her long brown hair was swept up into a messy bun.

"Oh. I am so sorry! I didn't see you."

"Well you would of seen me had you been looking!" She started gathering up her papers.

"My brother...he...he got hurt."

"Oh. Sorry. What's your name?"

"Sam. Sam Winchester."

"Your brother. Is his name Dean?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well. It's just that I was one of the nurses that was in with him. It's too bad that they are thinking about calling in a psych consult. He seems like a nice kid."

"Psych? Why? The said he was delusional from the trauma."

"That's what we thought at first, but he hasn't calmed down. The things he is talking about make no sense."

"Dean!"

Sam bounded down the remainder of the hallway. He stopped dead at room 227. Taking several deep breaths he prepared himself for what he was about to lay his eyes upon. He slowly opened the door and slid into the room. Dean was lying deathly still with restraints around both wrists. His face was turned toward the window and away from Sam.

"Dean?"

Dean's body gave a slight jerk before going rigid. His head snapped toward Sam. There was fear all over it.

"Dean! It's me. It's Sammy."

Dean's face went back to its usual emotionless state as his body relaxed.

"Hey, Sammy. Go sign me out."

"You know I can't do that Dean. You are hurt and need to stay overnight."

"I'm fine. I have been worse off then this before."

"Physically. Yes. Mentally. No"

"What do you mean by that!"

"Dean, the nurse told me that they are thinking about calling in psych. She said you were babbling on about sacrifices and stuff. They had to put you in restraints! Come on man, What's goin on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just need to get out of this place."

"You are not fine! There is something seriously wrong here. And Dean, I'm scared for you. Scared of losing you."

"Whoa. Sammy. I'm not going to leave you. You're stuck with me and really don't care if you like it or not. I just need to get out of here and get some rest. I'll be fine. I have been pretty tired lately and I fell. That's it."

At this Sam lost it. He was so angry. Why couldn't Dean trust and confide in him?

"There is no way that you can sit there and tell me that you are fine! You didn't see all the blood. There was so much! I couldn't find the source. I couldn't stop it. I didn't know what to do. You were screaming so loud! I have never seen you like that and it scared me. How can you explain the bruise. You saw it grow! That's not a normal everyday thing! You didn't just fall, Dean. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head. You passed out. And what's this about sacrifices and lambs!"

At the mere mention of the word lamb Dean paled dramatically. His eyes widened as he stared in disbelief.

The anger left Sam's voice as he gently said "Dean? Are you alright?" It was now pure worry that filled him. Sam looked his brother over and noted his dropping eyelids.

"Ah.. Yea. Just forget all that. We should get to work on a new hunt. Somewhere that's not here."

"I'm not going to forget it and you know it. Just tell me what's wrong. Why can't you trust me?"

"Sammy, I do trust you. With my life. It's not your job to worry about me. You don't need to be burdened with my problems. I can handle it."

"Dean. You got to let me in. You have to let me help you. It wouldn't be a burden. The real burden is wondering around sick with worry and guilt thinking I'm not good enough for you to trust in me."

"Guilt? What are you talking about?"

"Through our whole life I have relied on you to make everything ok. I have made you focus more on my life then your own. I'm afraid that I'm going to make you turn out like dad."

"Whoa Sammy! You didn't make me do anything and my life started out as crap. I really didn't want to focus on it. You are the only reason I'm not more like dad. Never ever think that your not good enough. You are too good to be worried about my sorry ass."

"Come on, Dean. Tell me what's wrong. I want to help."

"Let's just get out of here."

"I swear if you don't tell me what's going on then I will total your car and sell the biggest piece to the highest bidder."

"No need to play dirty!"

"Tell me."

"Fine! I had a dream. Well more like a nightmare."

"A nightmare? Like my kind of nightmare?"

"Not exactly. Yours come true after you have them. Mine didn't exactly come true."

"What do you mean by 'exactly'?"

"Well in my dream, I got stabbed. In the stomach."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"What else happened?"

Dean went on to tell of the children, the song, and the girl. Sam was amazed at what he was told. When Dean finished they just sat and starred at each other for a moment.

"Wow. That wasn't really what I was expecting. What do you think it could be? Why you? Do you think that you are safe here? What can I do? How can we stop it? Is it doing the same thing to others..."

Sam started to breath heavily. He was soon gasping.

"Whoa, Sammy. Just breath. In and out. Slowly. There we go. See. That's why I didn't tell you. You're panicking."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You just need to calm down. Come here."

"Sam walked over and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Dean started rubbing his back, like he had when Sam was younger. Sam suddenly shot up.

"I think I have heard about something like this before! I remember hearing a legend or something were if you die in your dreams then you really die. I think I will go back to the hotel and check it out on my laptop. Will you be alright if I leave you here?"

Silence.

"Dean?" Sam turned to find his brother fast asleep. He quickly jotted a note to explain what he would be doing. As he silently slipped out of the room he couldn't help but smile as he thought about the chick-flick moment that had just taken place.

Sam had been scouring the internet for hours without much luck. He had been all over urban legend sites but there were no mentions of dreams.

"Yea. That was fun."

He stood and stretched his stiff body. He started to pace around the room. When he realized that he was starting to panic again he stopped pacing. It then hit him how hungry, tired, and out of ideas he was. He flopped onto the bed. He was only about half way down when he dozed off.

_**2 hours later...**_

Ring! Ring!

"Dean. The phone." Sam rolled over to look at his brothers bed. It was empty. It all came rushing back. The blood, the song, the hospital. He had been hoping that it had all been a twisted nightmare. It wasn't.

Ring! Ring!

He jumped out of bed and scanned the room. He couldn't see Dean's cell phone anywhere. The ring sounded close but muffled. He spied Dean's bag next to the bed. He couldn't help but shake his head after dumping out it's contents. All that was inside were a few shirts, two pairs of jeans, some Metallica tapes, and about ten crumpled up Peanut M&M wrappers.

Ring! Ring!

He started to pull papers off of the desk and rummaging through drawers. Nothing. A dull light coming from under the bed caught his eye. He reached under and started to feel around. His fingers touched the smooth plastic of the phone. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. It said the number was unavailable. Could it be?

"Dad?"

"Sam?" a woman's voice came from the other end.

"Yes. This is Sam."

"I thought that was your voice."

"Who is this?"

"That isn't important. I need you to listen carefully. I have some of the answers you want. Meet me in the alley behind the café in thirty minutes. Be on time. I'm not very patient."

"Who are-"

Click. Sam wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. He stared at the phone for a few moments before getting up. He grabbed his jacket and headed out into the night.

_**27 minutes later...**_

Sam walked into the empty alley. He made his way to the end but there was no one there. He turned around to exit the alley but he saw something move in one of the shadows.

"I see you made it."

The nurse he had run into at the hospital stepped forward. Suddenly Sam found himself thrown against the wall. He braced himself for the impact of the ground but it never came. He was pinned ten feet above the ground. He suddenly noticed more movement from the shadows. Seven children stepped out.

"Mary had a little lamb..."

In my opinion this chapter kinda sucks. Now i want to know what your opinion is. do you agree or diagree with me?


	5. Allyways

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...how sad :(

Yea, yea. I lie. so it's been a little longer than a few weeks, but hey, atleast it's here. Please wait to beat me with your pointy sticks until the entire story is finished.

* * *

"Silence!"

The children stopped singing as they shrunk back behind their leader.

"Now, Sam. Are you gonna be a good boy? Dean wasn't very good. You see, he didn't play by the rules. Will you play by the rules?"

"You bit-" Sam was cut off by a sharp pain that seemed squeeze at his spine.

"Now that wasn't very nice! If you can't play by the rules than I assure you that Dean will suffer...well he will suffer even more then he already is." She let out a small chuckle that made Sam shake with rage.

"What are you doing to him?"

"The question is not 'what am I doing to him', but more along the lines of what is he doing to himself. All I wanted to do was collect what was rightfully mine. Your brother is making that very difficult for me. He is too strong and too attached to it for me to take it while he is living, so it works better for me if he is dead." Her face twisted into a hellish grin.

"What? Take what?"

"Hmmm. Where to start. Maybe in the beginning. The very beginning. Before anything there was Zurvan. Zurvan soon bore twins, both to be gods. One was made of all things good, Ahura Mazda. The other was made of all things evil, Angra Mainyu. Angra Mainyu was the more powerful of the two, but Ahura Mazda was a prophet. He saw what would come if Angra Mainyu's first born, Azhi Dahaka, was able to grow to full power. One evening Ahura Mazda took Azhi Dahaka by surpries, trapping him in an oddly shaped pendent. Ahura Mazda then made careful plans so that the pendent would stay out of evil plans. It was part of the plan for your brother to be the current "keeper". Angra Mainyu and Ahura Mazda have long since passed, but my siblings and I will see to it that our father's eldest is released. You will not stop us."

She spit out the last few sentences so fiercely that they seemed to be laced with venom.

"Please don't kill him."

"Oh, I love it when they beg. Too bad I can't get Dean to beg, yet that is. I hope to break him soon. He is tough though. I'll give him that. I have never failed in killing someonethrough their dreams, until Dean that is."

"What is it you want from me."

"I want you to stay out of my way. Your brother will die no matter what you do. You are better off sitting by his side. You wouldn't want him to die now would you? Because if you don't play by the rules you will die too. Do we have a deal, _Sammy_?

As his nickname escaped from her lips tiny black dots began to dance in his eyes. He could actually feel the anger rise inside him.

"I don't deal with demons!"

"It's so cute how you think you have a choice."

"Dean won't let you do this. He will stop you!"

"Dean won't touch me. He can't. Every moment that goes by. He gets weaker and weaker. Soon it will be easy enough to walk in to right in to his room and finish him off."

"Than I will kill you myself!"

"Sammy! I expected better of you. I just wanted to have a nice little chat. Minimal force involved. If you keep up with that little thought of yours it will only result on my annoyance and my annoyance means more suffering for your brother and your death. You don't want that do you?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought. Put him out." the girl commanded as she turned toward the ally's exit. All the children...uh, demons glided toward Sam.

"Mary had a little..."

Sam could feel his eyelids start to drupe. The last thing he saw before he drifted into unconsciousness was a flick of the girls wrist. He felt himself being released.

_**3 hours later...**_

"Mister. Hey mister. Wake up!"

A loud groan came from Sam's battered body. His face was bloodied and bruised. His shoulder sat at an odd angle.

"Mister? Are you all right?"

"I think my shoulder is dislocated."

"It's okay. I called an ambulance and the police. I hope you got a good look at whoever did this to ya. Did they take anything?"

"I don't think so."

"Well that's good."

Sam spent several hours in the ER getting patched up. He wasn't released until he had explained several times to the local sheriff that his attacker had come from behind and that he never saw their face. Once he was free to go he headed back up to his brother's room. He crept in to find Dean calmly watching 'Godzilla vs. Mothra'. Dean's yes slowly made their way to look sam over.

"What the hell did you do? You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Come here. Sit."

Sam happily noted that the restraints were gone. After he was seated Dean cupped his hand around Sam's chin. He steered Sam's face closer to examine the bruises and large gash that decorated his left eye.

"Sammy. What happened to you?"

" It's a long story."

"Do I look like I'm going anywhere anytime soon?"

"Not exactly."

"My point exactly. I have time. Spill."

Sam told Dean about the nurse, the children, Ahura Mazda, Angra Mainyu, Azhi Dahaka, and how Dean was a 'keeper'.

"A keeper? What the hell is a 'keeper'?

"I have no idea."

"I'm going to go check it out at the library."

"Yeah." Dean lay back on his pillow as his eyes fluttered shut. He slow raised his hand to rest on his forehead.

"Hey man. You all right?"

"I'm just a little tired."

"Okay. I will be back soon."

_**2 hours later...**_

Sam walked into the hospital research in hand. It took him an hour for him to find what he was looking for, but after he narrowed it down the information kept rolling in. As he stepped off of the elevator several nurses and doctors rushed down the hall. They appeared to be responding to a code. Sam's stopped breathing as he watched them rush into hi brothers room...

* * *

Well? Was it worth the wait? please let me know...


End file.
